My Life In Hell
by writerextrodinare
Summary: You think this is your typical story boy meets girl right? Wrong. A innocent girl with an unknown power moves to Michigan from Florida and meets the boy of her dreams. Or of her nightmares. **i know i suck at summaries.**
1. Moving

**Chapter 1- Moving**

"Mom! There is nothing to do here!" complained Dihalah Larkman, "I want to go home!". Dihalah and her mother had moved to Lake Orion, Michigan from sunny Palm Beach, Florida. "This _is_ home." her mother said, trying to calm her daughter. "Oh, this is home? Then why isn't Dad or Janey here? Or my friends? Or... or..." Dihalah was trying not to cry and she wasn't succeeding. "Or who honey?" her mom asked even though she already knew the answer. Sure, Dihalah missed her sister, friends and dad but most of all she missed James. James was her boyfriend back in Palm Beach not to mention her best friend. Everyone thought they were perfect together, and they were. The only reason they broke up is because they both couldn't handle a long-distance relationship.

"I don't want to be here." Dihalah said, sitting down on one of the boxes strewn across the floor of their new house. "I'm sorry, honey but this is our home now. We're not going anywhere for awhile." her mom said with finality, putting her arm around her daughter. Dihalah shrugged it off automatically, standing up. "I'm going for a walk." she stated, "where can I go?" "Um... There's a forest path behind the house. If you want to explore that I don't care." her mother said, Dihalah almost out the door. "Be home by 5:30 for dinner!" she called out the door. "Kay!" Dihalah called back shutting the door. She breathed in the cool spring air. She hopped off the back porch and onto the cool, damp grass._ Ugh. It must have rained._ Dihalah thought, her bare feet squishing the grass underneath her.

Once Dihalah found the worn forest path, she ran. She had to get away from it all. Dihalah didn't stop until she came to a clearing. She was exhausted but it was worth it. She was alone. No one could bother her out here. She looked around the field and saw an old house. It was huge. At least 3 stories tall. The roof looked as if it had caved in at several places. The wood on the sides of the house were chipping and there were climbing vines all over it. Now that she thought about it, it looked as more of a building than a house. Though it had a strange and creepy aura about it that told her to run for her life, she was strangely drawn to it. Dihalah, unconsciously, started walking toward the opening that used to be a doorway. She was about to walk through the hole when she heard a voice behind her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dihalah practically jumped out of her skin, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the mysterious building.

The carrier of the voice repeated its warning, sounding as if it were coming closer. "I wouldn't do that." She tried to respond but it was as if the darkness had consumed her. Her voice, mobility, and willpower had been taken, leaving her body, frozen in time. The person repeated it's warning, once again, standing in front of her. "I told you I wouldn't do tha-" he stopped short when he saw her face. "H-hi..." he muttered. She snapped out of her trance and she swore she could hear faint growling when she did. _Huh. That's weird__._ She thought. Then Dihalah saw the boy's face. When she did, she couldn't breathe. He was drop-dead gorgeous. He must have been 14 like her. His hair was black, jet black like the inside of that old building. His skin was a creamy pale color. His lips were parted, he was staring at her in shock._ I wonder why he's staring at me like that._ Dihalah thought. His eyes were the most stunning. They were a charcoal grey color.

We were standing there examining each other until he broke the silence. "Seriously though, I wouldn't go in there."Why not?" Dihalah countered, trying to nudge him out of the way to get to the building but he stood his ground. "Because, it's dangerous in there." he said not moving an inch no matter how hard she tried. "Dangerous how?" she asked, giving up. "Um... because... the roof might cave in. Look!" he said turning a bit to gesture to the crumbling roof. _Now's my chance!_ Dihlah thought. Before she knew it she was darting around the boy, but before she really got anywhere she tripped and instead of falling face-first into the building, the boy caught her and carried her to a large rock. He sat her down there and Dihalah was wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked looking her over for her injury. "Uh... my foot." she said, slightly rotating her left foot in the air. The boy knelt down to look at her foot. "So... Uh... I'm Dihalah. Who are you?" Dihalah said trying to make small talk. "Uh... my name is..." he stopped cold. Blood. Blood was all over her foot. "Oh no." he gasped, covering his mouth and nose with his hands. "What? Is it really that bad?" Dihalah asked pulling her foot toward her to examine. "It's not that bad, but are _you_ ok? She asked the boy. He looked paler than anyone Dihalah had ever seen before. His hands were clamped over his mouth and nose and his eyes were scared but behind that was something evil. He got to his feet and started backing away. "Wait! Come back!" Dihalah shouted. "I'm so sorry Dihalah." he said, his heavenly voice muffled by his hands. There was so much sadness in his eyes. Finally he pulled his eyes away from hers and started running away. "Wait!" she yelled, hopping down from the rock. "Ah!" Dihalah yelped. The shooting pain in her foot didn't help when she tried to run after the boy. "Wait!" You never told me your name!" she shouted after him. Finally the pain became too much and Dihalah collapsed, passing out.

**BOY'S POV**

I was walking along in the woods, when I felt the weirdest presence. It was... warm and powerful but I could tell it wasn't fully awakened yet. Of course being me I was intrigued by this power I felt, so, naturally, I followed it. When I got close enough to the source, I saw its keeper. It was a girl. Around the age of 14, my given age. The bad thing though was that she was heading for Hell on Earth. Literally. She was heading for the "abandoned" building. If she had this power within her, I needed to save her from her about to be impending doom. She was about to walk into the hole of a doorway when I said something. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I stated, she jumped but couldn't take her eyes off the building._ Try again._ I thought, _you almost broke her from the trance!_ Unfortunately, after having that thought she was fully entranced again. I stepped closer repeating my warning, "I wouldn't do that." That worked somewhat... I repeated my warning one final time stepping in front of her. "I told you I wouldn't do tha-" I stopped short when I saw her face. _She looks... she looks just like... Stop! Don't think about her! _

"H-hi." I'm surprised I even said anything over the shock of her resemblance. _But at least I got her out of that trance._ I thought. I heard a low growling noise. _Crap! _I thought, _They__ must know what I've done! But I have to protect her!_ "Seriously though, I wouldn't go in there." I said trying to shake the feelings I had inside me at that moment. "Why not?" she countered back at me. _Wow. Wasn't expecting that._ I thought. The girl started pushing me. _To get to the building, no doubt. _I thought hastily. "Because it's dangerous in there." I said trying to stay where I was, which wasn't hard. "Dangerous how?" she asked giving up her attempts of moving me. _Damn! This girl just won't quit! I just hope __They__ haven't gotten to her again._ Luckily they hadn't. I came up with a formidable excuse that hopefully would make her stop. "Um...because... the roof might cave in, look!" I said turning to gesture at the roof, then realizing how bad my excuse really was.

The building was pitch black. How could anyone tell that the roof was caving in? Well, anyone not like me. Apperently my stupid lapse of attention caused the girl to get hurt. She almost fell into the building when I caught her, I had a feeling she was hurt and carried her to a nearby large rock. I sat her down there. "What's wrong?" I asked, wanting to help this girl in any way necessary. I felt... _compelled_ to. "Uh... my foot." she replied moving her left foot in the air. I knelt down to look at her foot. "So... Uh... I'm Dihalah. Who are you?" _Ha ha. Isn't she subtle?_ I joked in my mind. " Uh... my name is.." I stopped cold. Blood was all over her foot. _Shit! Not now! I can't leave her! __They'll_ _kill her! But I have to if I don't want to kill her first._ "Oh, no" I covered my mouth and nose with my hands and rose to my feet abruptly. I could tell she was confused. " What? Is it that bad?" she pulled her foot toward her to examine. "It's not that bad." she reported, "but are _you_ ok?" she asked looking at me. _Oh god! The smell is getting to me! I might attack her soon if I don't leave. _I started backing away slowly. My eyes locked on hers."Wait! Come back!" Dihalah shouted. "I'm so sorry Dihalah." I said, it was so hard to take my eyes off of hers but I had to go, finally I turned and ran. " Wait!" I could hear her yell after me. "Ah!" _She must have jumped off the rock like the genus she is!_ I thought sarcastically. "You never told me your name!" I heard her yell. Then I heard a thud. I looked back and saw her beautiful body crumpled and unconscious on the ground. "I'm sorry" I said before turning away.

**DIHALAH'S POV**

I don't know how long I was passed out for but when I woke up it was nearly dark and I had several welts on my arms._ Uugh! Mosquitoes. This sucks. I'll be itching for weeks!_ I thought. But that wasn't really important right now. I needed to think about important things like what mom will do to me when I get home. Well, that is, if I ever get home. I felt extremely weak. I didn't know if I could even move. I tried and successfully sat up. I looked toward where the sun was setting. Then I realized I wasn't in the field. I was in the middle of the woods, about **20** feet away. _How the hell did I get here?_ I thought looking around when I heard a worried voice about 6 feet away. "OMYGOD! There you are Dihalah! I was worried sick about you! Why didn't you come home at 5:30 like I told you? Oh my gosh! What happened to your foot? Come on. Let's get home." Mom. Count on mom to find me half conscious and bloody in the woods. She picked me up and carried me home without another word.


	2. Returning

Chapter 2: Questions

I was laying in my room trying to make some sense of it all. I had so many questions swirling around in my mind. How did I get so far away from the field? How long had I been unconscious? Why was I lured to that building? All of these questions had a reasonable answer but I knew one didn't. And it wouldn't stop bugging me till I found the answer. Where and who was that mysterious boy?

**BOY'S POV**

After the smell of her blood was gone, I ran back to the field. I needed to find something. I stopped in front of the buildings opening. "Shiki!" I yelled into the darkness, "We need to talk." I waited patiently as the footfalls I heard became louder and a boy of what looked about 15 appeared before me, covered in blood. I covered my mouth and nose. _They _were feeding. "Edmund! Long time no see! About 500 years, perhaps?" Shiki said, flashing a demonic smile. "What brings you here?"

"Shiki..." I said, my hand latching tighter on my face, "Why her?" Shiki grinned and stepped closer, causing me to back away. "What? Can't take the smell? Fighting your instincts?" He laughed "You are! Ed, you look hungry. How long has it been since you fed?" He put his arm around my neck. "Why not come in for something to eat?" He gestured to the building. The smell of blood coming from there was intoxicating. I tried backing away but remembered just how strong Shiki was. "Come on. You know you want to." He said. Suddenly my legs started walking forward. _Compulsion! _I thought_ He's using compulsion on me!_

"Go on. Try it." he urged. My legs wouldn't stop. "She's pretty good." he smirked. "She?" I said worried. _He couldn't have gotten her! Not now! It's too soon!_ "Yea, she. She's about 11. One of my boys found her innocently wandering the woods. She's ok but probably not as good as _her."_ "The keyword there is innocent, Shiki. How could you?" I yelled enraged._ He has no mercy! He will kill anyone he can get his hands on!_ I was filled with rage at his lack of a conscious. "Come on!" he said, "You're a freaking vampire! You should have jumped at this chance! Especially because you haven't fed in like 6 months!" He was pissed because things weren't going his way. During his little rant about my 'feeding needs' I gained control of my body. I turned and lunged at him when I thought he had his guard down. He dodged my attack nonchalantly.

"You still haven't changed, Ed. Your moves are so predictable" Shiki said, dodging my foot flying toward his face. I tried every attack I knew and he dodged them all. I stopped fighting to think of a strategy. "You can't beat me, Ed. You know that but you still try. All to save that girl! How touching! You know I'm going to get her too." he said smirking. Rage was bubbling inside me, about to boil over. "Then I will devour her." he said with a cocky smile. That set me off. I lunged at him grabbing at his throat but he beat me to it. "Like I said, you can't win. Never." he said tightening his grip on my throat. With that last word he threw me into a giant oak tree. "Now run along before I kill you." He said evilly before disappearing into the building. "Damn demons." I mumbled wiping the blood off my face. Then I got up and headed down the forest path. I needed to see if Dihalah was ok.


End file.
